


something here inside/cannot be denied

by lutzaussi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: It's probably not the best night for drinking and staying up late, what with a rather important occasion in the morning. But, really? It's the best night Kakashi's had in months.(for the kakairusummer2017 prompt: Summer Wedding)





	something here inside/cannot be denied

Perhaps it’s not the best night for them to be sitting on the stupidly tiny balcony of Kakashi’s apartment, drinking canned beer and eating cold soba and staying up all hours to talk. Despite that being the case, Kakashi doesn’t care. The breeze is finally doing something to whisk away some of the day’s heat, and even though the humidity is still very present it smells like a storm. Iruka’s hair is down, a little frizzy from the humidity, and he’s in nothing but a loose pair of sleeping pants and a tank top. In most respects Kakashi matches him, loose pants and an old ANBU shirt, one of the ones with a mask attached. It’s too hot for a mask, though, too muggy, and he has it pulled down around his neck while they eat.

“This is worse than the year I started at the Academy,” Iruka says, his half-full can pressed to his neck, a thin smile on his lips, “seventeen years ago.”

Kakashi bites back a groan, stretches his legs through the bars. He remembers that year; it was before Rin, and he’d spent the majority of that summer on long, solo missions in the north. Unbearable heat, but at least this year it is coupled with thunderstorms. That year it had been dry, and forest fires had raged in the south and east, clogging up Konoha with smoke and refugees.

“At least it’s humid,” Kakashi returns, pressing his own quarter-full can to his forehead, sighing. “If we have forest fires….”

Iruka does groan, fully lays down. They’re sitting on the balcony itself anyway, and the concrete is cool from being in the shade. His shirt rides up on his stomach, and though Kakashi knows it is too goddamned hot for skin-on-skin contact, the hand that is not holding his lukewarm beer rests on Iruka’s stomach. Iruka sighs, Kakashi sighs.

“I know we’re not rushing this in the first place, but maybe we should wait until it’s not so damn hot,” Iruka says, feels around for his beer. Kakashi nudges it into his hand, bites back a laugh as Iruka nearly waterboards himself with it.

“Given that we’ve already pushed it back, I think Gai would kill both of us if we did,” Kakashi says. Two times, in fact, the first when Iruka had to take an unplanned mission, the second when Kakashi had to be put on hospital leave because of a severe head injury. Another sigh-groan from Iruka, and Kakashi presses down with his fingers. The noise turns appreciative.

“Or,” he says, “maybe we should just hunt Tsunade down right now.”

“And skip the party?” Iruka asks.

“I do have lots of hiding places,” Kakashi says, and clarifies, “that Gai doesn’t know about. We could just skip town.”

Iruka groans, pushes himself up. “Even if Gai doesn’t find us….” the unspoken threat is very real. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai at least would hunt them down were they to skip the (supposedly) massive party that is planned. It’s supposed to be a surprise of sorts; it’s really not though.

Iruka stands, slowly. His back doesn’t take well to the pressure changes rough weather brings, but he doesn’t like Kakashi making a fuss of it. So Kakashi leaves him to whatever it is he is doing, swills down the rest of his beer and stacks the empty dishes, eats the last dregs of the tempura before following Iruka inside, cans and plates in hand.

The apartment is more full of boxes than normal apartment things, only the few pieces of furniture he has and the two house plants still in their normal places. Plus the boxes are not his alone; Iruka’s been living out of his apartment for nearly two months due to early dorm reassignment after putting in to move, and the Hatake house is still having it’s roofing and floors replaced. Iruka says it’s “limbo”, and though neither of them audibly complain Kakashi wants the boxes gone. He gets the dishes into the sink, the cans into the bin, and fishes a couple more cans out of the fridge.

Iruka’s back on the balcony when he slips out, tuning the old transistor radio until it hits on some big band song. It sounds tinny through the speakers and he sits back down. Kakashi sits next to him, hands him a can.

“Maybe we should skip the party,” Iruka says, after cracking his can and drinking.

“And risk murder?” Kakashi asks, as if he hadn’t suggested it first.

“I do that everyday, dear.”

“Mm,” Kakashi can’t argue with that. He never really realized how homicidal pre-teens could be until he got his own brood of them.

They spend a few minutes in silence, watching the sky cloud to the tune of a horn section. Even though being close to Iruka is a little unbearable in the heat, it’s weirdly reassuring, grounding. After a few more moments Kakashi sets his beer can down, stands and leans down to offer Iruka a hand.

Iruka looks at his hand, looks at his face, smiles in that shy sort of way that first set off nuclear butterflies in Kakashi’s throat years before. “Dance?” Kakashi asks.

After setting his can in the corner of the balcony, Iruka turns the music up a little, stands.

The song changes as Kakashi wraps an arm around his waist, their hands slot together, something slower. It isn’t really dancing, they don’t have room, but they sway in small circles. Iruka rests his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, in the crook of his neck, and Kakashi watches the clouds, the thunder and lightning in the north.

“I wish Naruto could be here,” Iruka says, quiet.

“Me, too,” Kakashi says. As annoying as he finds the blond, the kid did grow on him over their months training and taking missions. And he is like family to Iruka, one of very few people to hold that status. “Does he know?”

“I told him before he left,” Iruka says, sounds almost guilty about that. Kakashi nudges his head until he looks up.

“I’m glad he knows,” Kakashi says, and he means it. Sakura had found out after the mess with Itachi, and basically everyone else had known before they had even gone on their first official date.

The lightning moves closer, and the hand Iruka had on his shoulder slides down to his back. “You ever think this would happen?” Iruka asks, his head again resting against Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi doesn’t have to think; honesty is default. “No.”

“Me neither,” Iruka’s voice is quiet, almost sheepish.

The trip from Point A to where they’re currently swaying in each other’s arms was long but they made it. “I’m glad it did,” Kakashi finally adds, as the song finishes. They stop moving, and Kakashi lets his hands loosely knit together at the small of Iruka’s back as he is similarly wrapped by Iruka’s arms.

The rain starts when they’re still standing there, arms around each other. Small drops giving way to more thunder and lightning and wind; Iruka grabs their cans of beer, Kakashi saves the radio. The lights inside only flicker once before staying on, and they collapse somewhat haphazardly onto the couch, beer and radio left next to the still-open sliding door.

“You happy?” Kakashi asks, because there’s no harm in wondering what with the life-changing event come morning.

“Happier than I’ve ever been; I can’t imagine how I’ll feel tomorrow,” Iruka returns, wonder on his face, and Kakashi smiles as he leans in for a kiss.


End file.
